


In the Vents

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Dirty Talk, Hux is extra af about his cat, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, inappropriate use of heating vents, stuck fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: Hux returns from his shift to find the bottom half of Kylo sticking out of the heating vent. Kylo is stuck and Hux isn't one to let opportunities pass him by.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 187
Collections: Kylux Stuck Inside Week 2020





	In the Vents

**Author's Note:**

> Stuck week here we go! This is for Day 2: stuck in a wall, in case that wasn't obvious. Nothing really to warn for, enjoy!

When Hux opened the door to his quarters after a long shift, he was expecting to sit down and relax, perhaps with a drink, and finally have a chance to do absolutely nothing for a short while. Sure, there would be reports to review before he went to bed, but even Hux, ambitious and terrible at delegating as he was, took some time for himself. After the day he’d had, he needed it.

He did not expect to find Millicent at his door, fluffed up in alarm, her eyes wide as she stared at him, as if she expected him to fix whatever concerned her so. Knowing his cat, that could be anything from an unsatisfactory litter box to her having knocked over an entire filing cabinet. Hux sighed; the room seemed undisturbed, but clearly he’d have to find whatever she’d done.

“What is it, Millie?” he asked, too tired to care that she couldn’t answer him.

Millicent meowed back at him, rubbing against his leg, and then there was some sort of clang from the other room and her entire body stiffened before she bolted off to hide under the coffee table. Hux’s brow furrowed; was there something in the vents? They’d been planetside only a few cycles ago, perhaps some of the wildlife had stowed away. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Another sound came and Hux followed it into his bedroom, one hand on his blaster, just in case. He highly doubted it was anything to truly be concerned with, given it was making noise and thus not an assassin silently lying in wait, but Hux hadn’t gotten where he was by not being cautious. It could be an assassin that was bad at their job, after all.

Upon entering the bedroom, the problem immediately revealed itself and Hux sighed again, louder and aggravated. “Kylo, what in the hells are you doing down there?!”

The bottom half of Kylo was sticking out of the vent that lead to the heating system, the top half of him presumably inside of it. Upon Hux speaking, Kylo’s body jolted, bringing a noise that sounded suspiciously like a skull hitting hollow metal. Kylo cursed, then shifted, but did not crawl out of the vent.

“I’m stuck,” Kylo said, muffled but clear enough.

Kriffing hells. “Of course you are, a full-sized human has no business crawling around in the vents. Why did you crawl in there in the first place?”

Hux crossed his arms and watched Kylo struggle a bit more, followed by a frustrated growl. “I was coming to surprise you. You seemed worked up today, so I thought you’d be interested.”

“I have you scheduled for tomorrow, you really couldn’t wait?”

“It was for you!” Kylo struggled some more, then growled when he remained firmly inside the vent. “Anyway, I must have scared Millie, because she crawled in here and I couldn’t get her to come out. I thought she’d get hurt and then you’d kill me and explain to Snoke there’d been some horrible accident, so I tried to get her out.”

“Only to discover she can get out on her own quite easily?” Hux asked, now smirking in amusement. “Yes, Kylo, she can. The vents in my quarters are modified to be a bit cooler and to have more space for her, as well as with gaps large enough for her to enter and exit from either end. Also, there are barriers inside to keep her from leaving that section and getting into the heating system proper.”

Kylo was silent for a long moment. “Really.”

“Really.” Hux couldn’t supress a grin any longer. “Cats like to feel warm and secure, Kylo. I designed the modifications myself with the input of a qualified veterinarian to ensure she’s perfectly safe in there and that she can leave anytime she likes without going anywhere she shouldn’t. It’s good for her to have a safe space, in case of _intruders_.”

Kylo cursed again, his body slumping as if all the fight had gone out of him. “Can you help me get out, then? I don’t think I can without destroying this entire wall.”

“Don’t you dare,” Hux snapped, though not with much heat, given just how amusing this situation was. “But I don’t know, Kylo, can I?”

Kylo let out a sound that could only be called a whine. “Hux, please.”

That did sound nice; he loved to make Kylo beg, but he thought there was still more he could get out of this. “Hmm… Why don’t you tell me what’s in it for me?”

“I won’t be in your vent anymore,” Kylo snarled, wiggling again. “And I won’t _have_ to destroy the entire wall.”

Hux frowned, opening his mouth to snipe, but Kylo cut him off, “Or did you want me to tell you I have a plug in my ass right now?”

That got Hux’s attention. “So that’s what you meant by a surprise.”

“Yes, now will you get me out of here?” Kylo pleaded.

Hux thought about it, looking over Kylo’s form, that shapely ass sticking up and wiggling so tantalizingly… It was certainly a tempting sight, enough so for his cock to stir, even if Kylo wasn’t doing it on purpose. Perhaps he should stay in there a little longer.

“I have a better idea,” Hux said, how tired he was completely forgotten for another desire as he kneeled down behind Kylo.

“What are you-” Kylo cut off with a gasp when Hux hooked his fingers inside Kylo’s waistband and began pulling his pants down.

“I think I deserve a little incentive,” Hux said as he revealed Kylo’s indeed plugged ass, “to let you out. It’s oh so much trouble, you understand. So I’m taking my compensation up front.”

He left Kylo’s pants at mid-thigh, figuring a little extra restriction would only be an improvement. Kylo gasped again when Hux spread his cheeks, watching the plug shift, the glint of lube where it met Kylo’s body. He squirmed again and Hux smacked his ass.

“Shh, you stay right there,” Hux said, unzipping his own pants and then spitting into his hand. “Nice and stuck, where I can do anything I want to you.”

Kylo moaned, though whether it was from the words or Hux pulling the plug out of him or both, Hux didn’t know. He didn’t care, though, too focused on stroking himself to full hardness with his wet hand while the other slipped two fingers into Kylo’s ass, feeling how slick and open he was, how his hole was just begging to be filled. Kylo spread his legs as far as he could with his pants limiting his range, trying in vain to push back against Hux’s fingers.

Hux’s cock throbbed, now fully hard and just as wanting as the rest of him, so he wasted no time feeding his cock in, sighing at how readily Kylo accepted him. He thrust forward immediately, burying himself to the hilt, and Kylo moaned, the sound echoing slightly in the vent. Kylo tipped his hips up as much as he could in offering.

Not hesitating, Hux planted his hands on Kylo’s back and picked up a steady rhythm. Kylo shifted beneath him, though it didn’t feel like he was trying to escape anymore, but rather that he was pushing against his confinement to feel it better, like pulling against ropes when bound. Well, then.

“Are you enjoying this?” Hux taunted, breathless, as he fucked into that tight, warm hole. “You are, aren’t you?”

Kylo let out a muffled affirmative sound, wiggling a bit more. Hux pushed down harder, getting a groan for his efforts. The sound only spurred Hux on, pounding in faster and chasing his own orgasm as he reached down to stroke Kylo’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“How does it feel to not barely be able to move? To be stuck there and just have to _take_ it?”

A moan that sounded like Hux’s name was enough to send him over the edge, slamming in _hard_ as he filled Kylo’s ass with come. His grip around Kylo’s cock tightened as he came and then Kylo followed with a strangled noise that Hux distantly hoped wasn’t audible all throughout the Finalizer’s heating system. It was hard to care, though, with the high of orgasm clouding his mind.

Hux pulled out and slumped against Kylo’s hip, panting as he recovered. He knew that definitely shouldn’t have been as enjoyable as it was but, well, it wasn’t exactly an opportunity he’d ever had before and may never again. Besides, with the way Kylo was still breathing heavy and twitching, Hux knew the enjoyment had been mutual.

“Hux,” Kylo said, after he’d caught his breath. “Will you help me out now?”

“Ah, right.” Hux stood, tucking his spent cock away and zipping his pants back up, and then hit the emergency release button for the vent.

The metal covering lifted up, revealing the entire section that was customized for Millicent and giving Kylo more than enough room to escape. Kylo scrambled out, looking sweaty and confused. He looked at the now open space and then raised his head to glare at Hux.

“You mean you could’ve done that this entire time?”

“Yes,” Hux confirmed, his lips curving up. “I needed a way to extract Millicent in a hurry if there was some sort of emergency and she was hiding in there.”

Kylo’s lips slipped into a pout and Hux rolled his eyes. “Oh don’t look so put out, you’re currently sitting in the proof of how much you enjoyed that.”

His cheeks reddened, but Kylo didn’t look away, just raised his chin in challenge. “And the proof of how much you enjoyed it is currently leaking out of my ass.”

Hux wrinkled his nose. “That’s disgusting. But yes, I like having you at my mercy. I thought you would know that by now.”

“So if I,” Kylo started, his eyes flashing, “were to find myself stuck there again, or somewhere else… what would you do?”

Ah, so that’s what this was; two could play at that game. “Well, if it was the second time, I would think I’d have to punish you for getting stuck again when you know better. Spank that helpless ass of yours red before I fucked it this time.”

Kylo sucked in his lower lip, now looking hungry, so Hux continued, “Maybe I’d leave you wanting, too, your cock still hard and needy while I’m zipping up. Maybe I’d leave you there, dripping and used, just go back to my post and leave you to suffer.”

Hux took a step closer, looking down at Kylo in the way he knew made Kylo’s knees weak. “Who knows who might come across you? They’d see the come dripping from you, the hand prints on your ass – it’d be obvious what to do with you. By the time I returned, you’d be sloppy and full. They’d have put a tally on your ass to keep track.”

His continuation was cut off as Kylo stood and immediately surged forward, kissing Hux so hard it made him dizzy. Hux managed to keep his footing, one hand fisting in Kylo’s hair and earning him a hiss and a nip at his lower lip. Growling into the kiss, Hux yanked on that hair, biting right back.

It was just when Hux realized that Kylo was hard again, the length of him pressing into Hux’s thigh, that Kylo pulled away, both of them breathless. “Fuck me again.”

It wasn’t a question. Hux moved them both forward, then shoved Kylo onto the bed. He smirked, stripping off his outer tunic, then joined him, already planning to continue the scenario Kylo had so rudely interrupted as soon as he was balls deep. This whole situation and the resulting arousal may have been an accidental discovery, but there was no kriffing way Hux was letting it end there and he already knew Kylo would heartily agree to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kyluxtrashpit/) or [tumblr](http://kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com/) too


End file.
